U.A. Fanthorpe
| birth_place = | death_date = April | death_place = Wotton-under-Edge, Gloucestershire, United Kingdom | occupation = Poet | citizenship = British | education = St Anne's College, Oxford | period = 1978-2007 | genre = Poetry | notableworks = Side Effects, Collected Poems, From Me To You: Love Poems | partner = R. V. "Rosie" Bailey | awards = Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry}} Ursula Askham Fanthorpe, CBE, FRSL (22 July 1929 – 28 April 2009) was an English poet. Life Fanthorpe grew up in Kent, England.U.A. Fanthorpe (1929-2009), The Poetry Archive. Web, Jan. 12, 2014. She was educated at St Catherine's School, Bramley in Surrey; and then attended St Anne's College, Oxford, where she received a first-class degree in English language and literature Fanthorpe subsequently taught English at Cheltenham Ladies' College for 16 years. She then abandoned teaching for jobs as a secretary, receptionist, and hospital clerk in Bristol - in her poems, she later remembered some of the patients for whose records she had been responsible .UA Fanthorpe obituary, Announcements, ThisIs, Web, Jan. 12, 2014. Fanthorpe's first volume of poetry, Side Effects, was published in 1978. She was Writer-in-Residence at St Martin's College, Lancaster (now University of Cumbria) (1983–85), as well as Northern Arts Fellow at Durham and Newcastle Universities."UA Fanthorpe (1929 – 2009) by R V Bailey" for Second Light In 1987 Fanthorpe went freelance, giving readings around the country and occasionally abroad. In 1994 she was nominated for the post of Professor of Poetry at Oxford. Her nine collections of poems were published by Peterloo Poets. Her Collected Poems was published in 2005. Many of her poems are for two voices. In her readings the other voice is that of Bristol academic and teacher R. V. "Rosie" Bailey, Fanthorpe's life partner of 44 years. The couple co-wrote a collection of poems, From Me To You: love poems, that was published in 2007 by Enitharmon.U.A. Fanthorpe, R. V. Bailey, From Me To You, London: Enitharmon Press 2007 Fanthorpe died, aged 79, on 28 April 2009, in a hospice near her home in Wotton-under-Edge, Gloucestershire. Recognition Fanthorpe was a Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature, and was made CBE in 2001 for services to poetry. In 2003 she received the Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry. In 2006 she was awarded an Honorary Degree (Doctor of Letters) from the University of Bath.University of Bath "Degree ceremonies finish at Bath Abbey today", 2006 Publications Poetry *''Side Effects''. Liskeard, Cornwall, UK: Harry Chambers / Peterloo Poets, 1978. *''Our Earth'' (by U.A. Fanthorpe, Andrew Motion, & David Pownall). Gisburn, Lancashire, UK: Platform Poets, 1981. *''Standing To''. Liskeard, Cornwall, UK: Harry Chambers / Peterloo Poets, 1982. *''Voices Off''. Liskeard, Cornwall, UK: Harry Chambers / Peterloo Poets, 1984. *''Selected Poems''. Upton Cross, Cornwall, UK: Peterloo Poets, 1986; Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1986. *''A Watching Brief''. Calstock, Cornwall, UK: Peterloo Poets, 1987. *''Selected Poems: Compiled from the poet's earlier collections''. Penguin, 1989. *''Neck-verse''. Calstock, Cornwall, UK: Peterloo Poets, 1992. *''Safe as Houses''. Calstock, Cornwall, UK: Peterloo Poets / Brownsville, OR: Story Line Press, 1995. *''Penguin Modern Poets 6'' (U.A. Fanthorpe, Elma Mitchell, Charles Causley). London & New York: Penguin, 1996. *''Consequences''. Calstock, Cornwall, UK: Peterloo Poets, 2000. *''Christmas Poems'' (illustrated by Nick Wadley). London: Enitharmon Press / Calstock, Cornwall, UK: Peterloo Poets, 2002. *''Queueing for the Sun''. Calstock, Cornwall, UK: Peterloo Poets, 2003. *''Collected Poems, 1978-2003''. Calstock, Cornwall, UK: Peterloo Poets, 2005. *''Homing In: Selected local poems''. Cheltenham, UK: Cyder Press, 2006. *''From Me to You: Love poems'' (by U.A. Fanthorpe & R.V. Bailey; illustrated by Nick Wadley). London: Enitharmon Press / Calstock, Cornwall, UK: Peterloo Poets, 2007. *''New and Collected Poems''. London: Enitharmon Press, 2010. Non-fiction *''Dymock: The time and place''. Gloucestershire, UK: Cyder Press (Laurie Lee Memorial Lecture #3), 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results =au:U.A. Fanthorpe, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 12, 2014. See also *List of British poets References * * Notes External links ;Poems *"Atlas" *"Not My Best Side" *Christmas Poems by UA Fanthorpe, The Telegraph *The Sunday Poem: UA Fanthorpe at Gwarlingo (3 poems) ;Audio / video *U.A. Fanthorpe (1929-2009) at The Poetry Archive *U.A. Fanthorpe poems at YouTube ;About *U.A. Fanthorpe in the Encyclopædia Britannica *U.A. Fanthorpe 1929-2009 at the Poetry Foundation *U.A. Fanthorpe obituary *Article with biographical information from the Independent Online *UA Fanthorpe Daily Telegraph obituary *Portraits at the national Portrait Gallery *"Reader's Corner 3: U.A. Fanthorpe & R.V. Bailey" Acumen No 50 - September 2004 ;Etc. *U.A. Fanthorpe Collection University of Gloucestershire Archives and Special Collections Category:Academics of Durham University Category:Academics of Newcastle University Category:Alumni of St Anne's College, Oxford Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Cancer deaths in England Category:English women poets Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:LGBT writers from England Category:People from Wotton-under-Edge Category:People from Kent Category:People from Surrey Category:1929 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Place of birth missing Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:LGBT poets Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets